jester_of_the_gremory_clanfandomcom-20200214-history
Hajime Team
The Hajime Team (兆チーム, Hajime chīmu), previously known as the Sitri Runaways (シトリーの逃亡, Shitori no tōbō), is a independent group of seven, previously five, Sacred Gear Users lead by Hajime Saji, the granddaughter of Kouho Saji. They're the main antagonists of Volume 4 through Volume 6. Overview Adopted by the mad scientist Fuichi Miyama, six orphans plus his own son would undergo painful, monstrous experiments on holy, demonic and dragonic powers in order to adquire both their Sacred Gears and enough resistence in order to be the first generation of human soldiers for the day he, alongside Ramasus Goch Ambrosius and the Chaos Insurgency would invade the otherworlds. One day, however, the seven survivors escaped their maniacal incarceration, and after some time, adopted by different families, thus also acquiring different names and enrolling in different schools. One day, one of Fuichi's creation brought them together once again and sought to bring them back to his lair, activating their sacred gears for the first time. Since them, the group was bring together to achieve one single goal: Find and kill Fuichi Miyama, and if possible, Ramasus. After the events of Volume 6 that almost brought their own Downfall, the group settled down in Kuoh Town, still planning their revenge under the Sitri and Gremory clans' custody, their leader shell-shocked and with a new member with them, the key to find Fuichi's location. Members The group is composed by seven students, five girls and two boys, and a small child after the events of Volume 6. They all treated themselves as family and share the proper honorifics with each other. Despite being one of the youngest, Hajime is apparently the leader of the team, position passed down to her sister Zephyr after her downfall. Hajime Saji The grandniece of Genshirou Saji and the granddaughter of Kouho Saji, Hajime is the leader of the Hajime Team and hostess of the four Sacred Gears of the Black Prison dragon King Vritra, the Absorption Line(黒い龍脈, Absōrpushon Rain), Blaze Black Flare(邪龍の黒炎, Bureizu Burakku Furea), Delete Field (漆黒の領域, Derīto Fīrudo), and Shadow Prison (龍の牢獄, Shadō Purizun). She's a student of Kuoh Academy, on of the first two runaways to show themselves, the main antagonist and prime mastermind on the terrorist attacks on the rest of Kuoh academy. After her defeat and the loss of one of her eyes, however, she remains shell-shocked in a small condo somewhere in Kuoh, the new Saji residence. Being a Sylph-Eater, Hajime can use her holy powers to create Light weapons, also enabling her to use hers Sacred Gears' balance Breakers for extended periods of time. Zephyr Zephyr is the oldest 'sister' of the Hajime Team and their legal guardian, a college student from Babel institute and the third member to be introduced. She was raised by a foreign couple, thus explaining her english name despite her japanese ancestry, being also a successful manga artist under the name Takashi Kata(タケシカタ). She's the hostess of the Poison Karma dragon Alfard also known as the Lernaean Hydra, and his respective Artificial Sacred Gear, Lerna Adhesive(毒龍の包帯レルナ・アドヘシブ; Reruna Adoheshibu) which allows her secret poisons, and allows her to heal herself and her allies. Rei Miyama The sole son of Fuichi Miyama and the exo-seraph Ophelia, Rei is host of the Sacred Gear of the Silver Insomniac evil dragon Ladon, the Downfall Dragon Lance(不眠龍の銛; Daunfōru Doragon Ransu), ''originally created by Azazel for the golden Gigantis dragon king Fafnir, and properly improved by his father for the evil dragon Ladon. He's a student of Gessen Highschool and one of the two runaways to show themselves first. After Hajime's defeat and the loss of both his arms, he remains in a small condo in Kuoh with Hajime in the new Saji residence. Being the son of a Seraph-level angel, Rei can use his holy powers to create Light weapons, also enabling him to use his Sacred Gear's balance Breaker for extended periods of time. Kaoru Nonaka The youngest member before Volume 6 and Ichijou's classmate in Kuoh academy. A rather strange and random girl who was considered the Ultimate Evil that lied in Kuoh and that would bring destruction upon the group and the school as a whole. She was born with her respective flame Sacred Gear, but after being forced into devouring four other children, she was given four other elemental sacred gears. Seima Also known as '''Beast Buster S-31-M-A'(ビーストバスターS-31-M-A, Bīsutobasutā S - 31 - M - A), Seima is a homunculus disguised as a student of Gekkoukan high school, powered by the power of the Sleeping dragon King of the End Midgardsormr. Not capable of feeling pain nor fatigue, Seima is a possessor of the Sacred Gears, Sword Birth and Blade Blacksmith. Otohime Tsukuyomi The second oldest of the 'siblings', Otohime is a student from Hijirigasaki high school with shape-shifting abilities. Childish and thrill-seeking, she loves their siblings with a burning passion and likes to toy with other's emotion out of sick amusement. She calls herself the "Queen of disguises", but it's unable to mimic other's personalities and tics, earning the laughs on her twin snake familiars. Nemuro Ago Suruga Ago The youngest and the newest experiment of Fuichi Miyama, host of the next dragon King candidate Nessie and his sacred gear Loch Ness Collapse, which was high hydromathic abilities. Grow up in the Miyama Institute, she's labeled as a 'empty shell' and has not much of a personality, being taken care by the current Hajime team. Category:High School DxD: Artificiality Category:Groups (Artificiality)